This application proposes to establish the UNC-Chapel Hill Clinical Trials Unit (UNC-CH CTU) and its attendant clinical sites at UNC Chapel Hill, UNC Wake County Health and Human Services, Moses Cone Hospital, and Wake Forest University Health Sciences. This pluripotential unit and sites propose to efficiently recruit, enroll and retain subjects on protocols affiliated with three NIH-funded multi-center clinical research groups; Adult Aids Clinical Trials Group (ACTG), HIV Prevention Trials Network (HPTN), and HIV Vaccine Trials Network (HVTN) that will address four NIH/DAIDS clinical research priority areas: 1) Translational Research and Drug Development (ACTG), 2) Optimization of Clinical Management, including Co-morbidities (ACTG), 3) Prevention of HIV Infection (HPTN), and 4) HIV Vaccines (HVTN). The UNC-CH CTU and the four clinical research sites have extensive experience in HIV-related clinical trials including participation in the ACTS for 18 years as one of the premier units in that organization. The leadership of the Unit and Sites has the appropriate expertise to conduct these trials and to maximize the scientific opportunities by integrating this robust expertise in the 4 high priority research areas. The structure of the UNC-CH CTU and sites allows for flexible and responsive clinical research that will build and strengthen research capacity focusing on underserved populations in the Southeastern US, serving the population most affected by HIV in our country. Our Structure maximizes efficiency by sharing key resources amongst priority areas including investigators, sites and unit staff, training, protocol implementation, management, regulatory services, outreach, recruitment, and data management and data quality. The UNC CTU and its four Clinical Research Sites will improve the treatment of HIV and decrease HIV spread by contributing to HIV prevention strategies and HIV vaccine development. ADMINISTRATIVE COMPONENT: